


Stress Relief

by mintjoonlep



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintjoonlep/pseuds/mintjoonlep
Summary: It simply won’t do to see Jackson exhausted and carrying the weight of so much stress, so YN takes it upon herself to offer him a little comfort when her man could absolutely use it. (A short, admittedly rushed drabble inspired by Ahgaseda over on Tumblr.)





	Stress Relief

The tension practically radiated off of him, discernible in the visible tightness in his hunched shoulders and the way his hands fidgeted on a near-constant basis, fingers flexing and unflexing. Even in his most laid-back moments, Jackson could be incredibly talkative, happy to share a conversation with a tangible enthusiasm that caused his presence to make those around him feel warm. He had always been like a light to you, brilliant and inviting, welcoming everyone into his circle, and that had never seemed to change, no matter how overcome he could be with stress. The light of him was no less bright, but his smile that evening hadn’t fully reached his eyes, and it was incredibly telling as to how rough his day had been. Hell, his days of late had been rough in general, leading him to return home to your arms still smiling, but with a definite weariness.

You worried for him but refrained from voicing it when you knew Jackson wasn’t one to readily open up about his troubles, preferring to shoulder them and work his way through them without the risk of being a burden to others. Instead of posing questions or urging him to vent before he chose to do so himself, showed that he was ready, you’d dedicated your time during the scarce few hours they had together every night to just being with him, making him feel warm and loved. When he came home to you, you wanted to offer him a safe space where he could relax and rejuvenate, recharge his batteries as it were. Some nights he seemed to want your laughter and the sweetest kisses you could give him, seeming contented by them. Other nights, he ached for the embrace of your arms, whether with skin laid bare or not. That night he’d seemed to want little, quietly kissing your brow before he’d taken a seat on the living room couch, occasionally thumbing through his phone in silence, his eyes looking as tired as he seemed to feel.

That simply wouldn’t do.

He set his phone aside when you moved to kneel before him, a soft smile quirking his lips as you gave his knees a few gentle pats.

“Hey, babygirl,” he greeted you, voice soft and weary, but far from lacking in affection. “Something on your mind?”

“A little something, yeah.”

Your hands moved past his knees, questing just a bit higher to rest atop his thighs, kneading through the material of his sweats to feel the strength in his legs, muscles tightening in response to your touch. He watched you, quiet and curious, dark bangs just barely falling across his eyes as his head tilted in wordless question as if your intentions weren’t clear as day. You smiled, expression sweet and soft, borderline innocent despite your own plans, and you lightly dragged your nails over his legs despite knowing the touch could neither sting nor tickle when he couldn’t feel it directly against his skin.

“Actually…it’s not a little something…”

Your hands trailed higher, one slipping just up beneath the material of his t-shirt to stroke a light touch along his abdomen, its twin moving elsewhere to cup him between his slightly parted thighs. It was no surprise to you that you found him half-hard already and you smiled even wider to feel it, curving your fingers around the concealed length with a gentle squeeze.

“It’s a big something.”

“Babygirl…”

You angled up further on to your knees and pressed the lightest kiss to his lips, the tip of your nose nuzzling against his until he practically melted for you, weariness almost chased away to the back of his mind at the ready affection you had for him.

“Sit back and relax, hon. Let me make you feel good.”

He seemed to debate for a moment, probably half inclined to protest that he’d like to take care of you first. Jackson loved his own pleasure, could be greedy for it, but he’d never, ever been selfish with you and every bit of care you gave him, sexual or otherwise, had always been returned and then some. Tonight, you wanted to focus on him, take care of him, and you waited with almost bated breath to see if he’d let you, if he’d give in. You held back an elated giggle when he did, his body reclining back in his seat upon the couch, thighs branching further apart to give you room. Feeling victorious and already wet at the sight of him, cock tenting the material of his pants, you gripped your fingers into the waistband and began tugging downward. He helped you, lifting his ass and his feet when his ankles were temporarily trapped by the descending garment, arms moving to tug the shirt from his body even as your hands wandered back up his thighs just as they had before. It felt better without the barrier of clothing, to feel warm skin and coarse hair beneath your hands and your mouth practically watered at the way his abs tensed with anticipation, cock thick and hard, faintly twitching as you neared.

“Tell me if you’re wet for me, babygirl.”

“Oh, I am. Trust me, I am,” you told him, letting your breath wash over the tip of his cock, one hand wrapping around the base of him. “I can already feel it. Panties are a mess just from thinking about this.”

Jackson’s head tilted back, a sharp hiss of air sucked in through his teeth as you drew your tongue along his length, trailing from base to tip and all around it, leaving a visible wetness along his flesh. You looked up, pleased to see that his eyes were on you, lips parting with the softest groan while your tongue swirled oh so slowly around the head of his dick, teasing him just a little.

“Always get so wet when you do this. Have I ever told you how fucking hot that is? How much I love it that you get soaked from sucking my cock?”

You took him in, covering his erection with the heat of your mouth, lowering bit by bit to moisten him further, taking more with every repeating pass until he was slick from base to head. Jackson groaned anew the deeper you took him, thighs tensing up harder as you moved your hand, following the rise and fall of your lips and the slow pace you’d set.

“Fuuuuck…that feels so damn good. Mouth always feels like heaven.”

Knuckles grazed your cheek, swooping down to trail along your jaw, following the line of it until he could cup his hand around the back of your head, holding on, gripping your hair, but never too tight, never too rough when you were being so sweet to him. All the while, as you took him so deep the back of your throat burned and your core, wet and empty, clenched from the want of him, Jackson watched you, panted breaths growing deeper as his pleasure became more intense. You tried to watch him in return, lasted as long as you could and your eyes watered from taking his cock until you nearly gagged, savoring that ache when it made him mumble your name in such an appraising tone. Every hiss of breath, every subtle arch of his hips, and the faint taste of precum on your tongue made you feel blissful, relishing the satisfaction only you could give him, loving that he was accepting it with such enthusiasm.

“Touch yourself for me…need to feel you moaning on my cock…fuck, just thinking about you fingering yourself while you’re swallowing me so deep…”

You couldn’t have denied him, hardly wanted to, brow furrowing in concentration as you dipped your free hand between your thighs, fingers pressing past the band of your thin panties to find your cunt absolutely soaked for him, clit damn near pulsing beneath the first graze of your digits. You heard Jackson groaning as you whimpered from the sensation, his hand fisting a little tighter in your hair, your mouth and hand working over him faster, sucking him down like you were desperate for the taste of his cum. It wasn’t that far from the truth. You were aching for it, craving the feeling of him filling your mouth with it, knowing that it would be enough to end you, leave you shaking with bliss and satisfaction.

“Fingers inside, babygirl. Want them as deep inside you as they can go…deep as you’re taking my cock in that hot, sweet little mouth…”

You listened without fail, going two fingers deep without trouble, so wet that your pussy stretched and clenched around them readily, shuddering at the pleasure of it. It shouldn’t have surprised you to already feel so much satisfaction from the first few plunges, already so close despite how little stimulation you’d had, but it never failed to catch you off guard just how much of an effect Jackson had on you. He made you wild in a way that no one ever had, turned you on so thoroughly from even the simplest of actions, like the sound of his voice purring out praise and pleasure was enough to absolutely ruin you. You’d meant for it to be all about him, to focus only on him, but the second you felt your own fingers inside you were wrecked, fucking yourself wildly as you swallowed around his cock, working your tongue along the front of his shaft to make him shout out his bliss.

“Can hear you…God, you’re so wet for me…Love that you get so wet for me. Need to be inside you tonight. After you swallow my cum…after you cum on your fingers…I’m gonna fuck you so good, babygirl. Love you so damn much.”

His profession of love, while far from new, always made you feel warm and happy, contentment as pronounced as your passion. You loved him just as much, more than you felt you could put into words even despite knowing he deserved them. You promised yourself that you’d tell him later that night, give him every single word you had at your disposal to remind him that he was precious to you, hoping to lift the burdens he carried as much as you could by pouring out the heart that had always been his. But, that was meant for later and for the moment, you needed to feel him cum, thighs shaking as your orgasm drew nearer and nearer, cunt clenching down hard on your fingers, lips coated in wetness as you pumped mouth and fist over his hardness.

“Gonna cum…Gonna cum, baby…”

You moaned at the promise in his words, the rhythm of the hand working between your thighs faltering as you focused as much of your energy as you could just on him, needing to take care of him before yourself, wanting his pleasure to come first this time. He felt so perfectly thick between your lips, deep in your throat, and you moaned around him as his hips worked up into your mouth, following your rhythm with a hint of caution; careful not to hurt you even while desperate for release.

“Swallow it for me, babygirl. Fuck, please…”

He was loud when he came, had always been that way, but you savored the near shout of elation that came from Jackson’s lips as he shuddered and his hips jerked, hand nearly shaking against the back of your head as his cock pulsed between your lips. Your core seemed to clench almost reactively to the sound of his release, orgasm not yet reached, but body feeling its own response to the knowledge that you’d made your lover cum. Burst upon burst of thick, warm cum filled your waiting mouth and you swallowed every drop without fail, savoring the taste as much as the way he sounded, vision partly blurred from how much your eyes had watered. Even hazy as your sight was, you could glimpse the satisfaction on Jackson’s face, pulling back to draw your tongue over the tip of his erection once he’d spent himself, collecting every tiny drop that he had left to give until he’d gone nearly limp before you.

Shaking hands gripped your arms, tugging at you insistently, leading you up, and you followed despite your own trembling body, fingers damp when you pulled them from your panties. Your thighs parted over his as he drew you into his lap, a hand wrapping around your wrist to lead your fingers to his panting mouth, tongue darting out to take the taste of you from your own digits. Your eyes fixated on the wet stroke, led up to the pleasure-dazed eyes of your man to settle there all while he slipped a hand between your open thighs and beyond the barrier of your panties. Thicker fingers filled you up, drove in and curled, palm pressing against your clit as Jackson took over the task you’d failed to finish, fucking his hand between your legs until your hands were clutching at his shoulders, cries falling from your lips.

“Did so good for me…treated me so well…Now I need you to cum for me. Squeeze my fingers all nice and tight in this beautiful little cunt. Come on, sweetheart. You can do it. I know you can.”

No matter how fatigued he may have been, both from his day and his release, Jackson worked you like he had all the energy in the world and you were far from ashamed of how quickly he brought you over the edge. The thrust of his fingers and the pressure against your clit, so focused and unfailing, made you nearly scream his name, nails digging into his skin as your pussy clutched him tight, pleasure rocking through you until your lungs burned along with your throat, cheeks as wet with tears as his fingers were with the proof of your orgasm. If was swift and sharp, but so very good and you crashed against his chest as it coursed through you, pumping through your body as surely as blood through your veins.

“That’s it. That’s my girl. Love you.”

His hand stayed there, buried between your thighs, still two fingers deep, and you could feel his cock growing hard again between the press of your bodies. You turned your head, laying cheek to bare shoulder, and as Jackson’s free arm wrapped around your back to hold you to him you found yourself repeating his words back to him, his lips laying soft kisses to your brow.

“Love you.”


End file.
